


Insomnia

by loki_god_of_sexiness



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, this is like 2 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_sexiness/pseuds/loki_god_of_sexiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Jim Kirk can't possibly fall asleep, so he goes to the only person that can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This was written probably two years ago? And then a year ago I did some adjustments and now I fixed like one or two things.

Jim couldn’t fall asleep. He couldn’t fall asleep if his life depended on it. Even counting sheep didn't seem to slow his racing thoughts. Everything was catching up to the young man, and it was a little bit difficult to sleep through that. Every time he tried to close his eyes... all he could hear were the screams of the children he couldn't save, the sad eyes of a starving boy with no prospect of food, the stench of death....

He sat up with a sigh and ran a hand through his already messy hair. After blindly groping for his communicator, he yawned a name into it, “Spock.”

Not a few seconds later, the calm and stern voice, just a bit ruined by being woken up, of the Vulcan came floating back, making the boy give a sleepy grin into the darkness. “Jim. Must I remind you of the time?”

“Hm, no. I think I got that much.” No, no not really, “Um... I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping. Nothing big... Just can't seem to close my eyes,” he said with a shaky laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck.

He could almost detect the mental sigh he got at that. “If you feel it necessary, you may sleep in my room. I do hope this will not become a habit of yours, Jim.” Said Kirk had to hide a laugh. They both were fully aware that it already was. What was this? The... fifth time he had done this? But, it just wouldn't be the Spock he knew if he didn't get the same answer every time.

“Aw, you know me so well. Yeah... I'll be right over.” Without waiting for a reply, he closed his communicator and set it on the bedside table.

He quietly crept down the stairs, praying he wouldn't wake Frank up, and slowly opened the door, stepping out into the cool night air. After looking back one more time to make sure no one was up, he practically took off in a sprint.

Ten minutes later, he spotted the familiar yellow house Spock and his mother were staying in. Apparently, Spock's father had some business on Earth, and Amanda decided to tag along so she could see her family and let Spock experience something different. Jim didn't really want to think of when Spock had to go back to Vulcan. That was a worry for another day.

Seeing as this wasn't some old, ridiculous teenage romance movie (Jim hated those with a passion and he would never admit to looking through the ancient copies of movies just to find them), Jim went through the door like a normal person. Again, he made sure not to wake a single soul  and walked into the small room Spock was staying in.

A soft smile gracing his lips, Jim crawled into bed with the half-asleep Vulcan. He curled up and let his head fall into the crook of the other's neck. Spock lifted his arm enough to lightly rest it across Jim's midsection.

Nearly three minutes had passed with them just laying there, when Jim interrupted the peaceful silence. “...thanks,” he mumbled into Spock's neck.

The Vulcan didn't reply, seeing as he was already asleep, head rested atop the smaller boy's. Jim smiled again and eventually drifted off to sleep. He could deal with the nightmares, as long as he knew he would wake up safe in the arms of the person he cared most about in the world.


End file.
